


0 0 3

by Aadmirer



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 4





	0 0 3

3 0 1  
我轻轻抱住蔷薇，反复地看着那些照片，有一张是父母抱着两个孩子，但除了孩子们开心地笑着，大人的表情很阴沉。那女人真有点像蔷薇，那种痛苦的表情看起来完全是委屈和可怜，蔷薇也是这样，总把悲伤表露得像勾引。那男人呢，我盯着男人阴郁而冷酷的表情，我无端想起了邓伦的某些角色的处理上，就是学的这个样儿。  
裤兜里的手机震了震，我拿出来看。  
豪哥给我发微信，说他快到庄园了，我最好找个地方躲起来，免得露馅，让邓伦看出我们认识——邓伦太聪明了。  
他夸邓伦聪明，这是个简单的中文句子，但是有些夸耀珍惜的意味，又有些甜蜜的无奈。  
我站起来推开门的一个缝，看见邓伦正在楼下尝一勺汤，他含了半天才咽下去，对厨娘说：“很鲜，可我不知道他喜不喜欢，他好挑嘴。”  
我们的因人美心善而著名的大明星，也是用这样甜蜜无奈又夸耀珍惜的语气，轻松地把自己对这份汤的了无兴致推到了豪哥身上。  
这真是一种互相算计的俗世幸福。  
我觉得我的蔷薇很干净，我回头看他，他睡在角落里，怀里紧紧抱着那本手记，贴在心口。  
我回复豪哥，告诉他我会一直待在三楼，不去打扰他们的二人世界。  
然而这时候，我已经远远看到车灯的闪亮的光正穿林拂叶而来。我拉好窗帘，为自己留下了一个窥视的缝隙。  
我看见邓伦急切地跑出去，身上的披肩却不见了。我冷笑一声，他刚刚品尝热汤的时候还裹着它，两分钟的功夫，现在却已经脱下去——你看，我猜的一点也没错，豪哥从车上下来，把他抱个满怀，用自己的外套小心地裹好他，然后轻轻刮着他的鼻尖，和他一起笑，邓伦看起来羞赧又乖巧。  
有的人就是会招人疼，我看着邓伦点到为止地咳嗽，愤恨地移开眼，注视我的沉睡的蔷薇。  
楼下很快热闹起来，我听见杯盏磕碰的声音，玎玲清脆。豪哥出声让佣人赶紧去点好壁炉，并且给邓伦拿了一卷貂皮来，我听见邓伦一边笑一边打趣他，怎么和养小猫一样金贵他。  
很快，我们的晚餐也被送上来，邓伦还算有良心，菜式大概是一样的，因为我看见好几样豪哥喜欢的菜——哦，还有茶，是一种英国调味茶，豪哥一贯喜欢，我却不。  
门重新关上之后，我听见蔷薇嘤咛着醒来，我递给他一碗意大利红汤。他安静地喝。  
我留心听着楼下细微的声音，邓伦似乎又到一楼去了，也许正在查看甜点。我的手机又震动了，这一次我看见豪哥让我考察一下各个珠宝品牌，他打算选一对婚戒，虽然当然用男士对戒，但他打算额外买一只宝石戒指，他倾向于祖母绿，那是邓伦喜欢的颜色，而且邓伦的手指极白而清贵，可以戴任何刁钻的颜色。  
我盯着那条信息出神，鬼使神差地，我把昨天那张美女与野兽的发布会实拍发给他，邓伦的手上恰好有一枚绿宝石戒指。  
林书豪隔了一会儿回复我，说他什么都知道，订婚后他会提供给邓伦想要的一切，邓伦不需要再受这种委屈。  
他什么也不知道。  
3 0 2  
“邓伦要订婚了。”我替我的蔷薇发出不平之鸣，但我的蔷薇似乎对婚姻没有概念，他只是看着我，充满困惑。  
我看着他的脸，有点稚气的迷惘，我嚼着劲道的蛤蜊肉，它们在我牙齿间发出咯吱咯吱的细微响声。我真不明白为什么这样不公平，邓伦那么阴险而懂得计算，却有一个豪哥把他当作无辜的浮萍，更不要提把他当作可怜小白花的千万爱慕者。可是我的蔷薇这样凄惨地被遗弃被忘记，困苦地被囚禁在这个荒僻的地方，却没有人来宠爱他。  
餐刀哚哚地拆分着盘中的牛蹄筋，我显得没什么教养，我忽然在这噪音里开口：“以后他靠着林书豪，兴许一起到美国去，你没用了，他也再不会来看你。”  
我盯着他用叉子戳着的那块肉，通过那并排的窟窿被越戳越大，我知道他袖子里的手在抖，他把肉塞进嘴里时候，还是死死埋着头，没有回答我。  
我一直等着在盘子上看见落下的眼泪，但是他没让我如愿。  
“你一定不希望他结婚。因为他结了婚大概和你一样，也被关在某座大房子里，你知道，有的鸟就适合一辈子笼起来被观赏，有的鸟也许关几天就死了。”  
我当然知道，豪哥不可能那么对他，但我是决心要让小蔷薇破坏这桩婚事的，因为我认为邓伦应该受报应，最好被像这样关起来，然后小蔷薇替他嫁给豪哥，替他享受完美的人生，当然，到那时候，我还是愿意替豪哥看守邓伦。  
我不是没有私心，我知道邓伦一直逼着姐姐替他卖身取宠，如果这报应也要还原，我只需要纵容我的色心。  
3 0 3  
我听见隐隐的雷声，我的蔷薇披着一件绿丝绒外套，他眼睛哭红了，却显得下巴更尖。我没有一点自觉，并不认为他现在的痛苦是由于我的恐吓。  
豪哥住在二楼最靠外的房间，我看见暖黄色的灯光从门缝泄出，十分安谧而柔和。  
邓伦大概住在走廊的尽头，是蔷薇平时的卧室，或许是为了遮掩有另一个人久居这里的事实。  
我听豪哥说过，邓伦干净得像小孩儿，不愿意在成为一家人之前把自己送给豪哥，总是很矜持。这听来颇有几分守身如玉的意味，但他的姐姐却为此而承受长久的轮奸。  
我掌心里紧紧攥着那个香水瓶，里面换灌了蔷薇喝剩的葡萄酒，我的衣领上也洒满了酒香四溢的紫色液体。  
邓伦从林书豪房间退出来，身上裹着林书豪的一件厚衣服，他纤细的身体完全撑不起来那件衣服，松松垮垮地穿着，别有一种妩媚。  
他有些意外于走廊的黑暗，他当然不会想到是我吹灭了烛台，在这黑暗里，辛辣的酒气冷雾一样袭击他，我从后面捂住他的口鼻，浑身酒气包裹住他，快速地把他推进走廊尽头的卧室。  
蔷薇这个时候应该已经走下三楼，按照邓伦原本的路线，慢慢向这里走过来——只要他和我们待在一起，邓伦绝不会呼救。  
事实也如此，邓伦惊惧地看着我，慌不择路地靠在墙壁上，过敏引发的头痛让他的力气被抽干。我只需要走过去，搂过他的肩膀，把我火热的手伸进他的裤子，揉一把他的屁股，然后把指头按在他的后穴口。  
我毫无预兆地开始试图入侵，拉扯着他的腰把他推搡进浴室，我反锁上浴室的门，用冰冷的落锁声掩盖掉他姐姐的开门声。  
我熟门熟路地把管子接在水喉上，拦腰把他按在身下——他完全没有还手的力气，挣扎起来我只觉得他的关节捅着我的大臂肌肉，实在很硌得慌。  
我不知道那是润肤用的还是梳头用的玫瑰油，好歹沾了半指头就在他后穴的褶皱上涂抹，我努力想把手指伸进他穴里，但从未被触碰和开发过的男人后穴紧致得不可思议，我只好用管子往里捅，在水流不断冲击下，总算塞进去了管口。  
邓伦捏着浴缸边缘，手指用力到发白的地步，他艰难地发出求饶声和哭声，更多的是痛叫，他整个人都软下来，肠道里一点点被灌进洗液，他惊慌地按压着不断被灌水的肚子，粉红的腹部缓慢地隆起。  
他的肚子也是比较漂亮的，有适度的腹肌线条，显然比他姐姐更像个男人，灌肠的胀感让他很痛苦，头发全都湿淋淋裹在鬓边，脸色苍白地仰着头，嘴唇一张一合。  
其实他姐姐向子宫里灌洗时候没这么痛苦，我按着他，把管子往深里杵了杵，忽然听见他极度失常地叫了一声，我才发现管口好像被他肠道里的一个肉团堵住了，淡盐水冲刷着那里，他抽搐着大腿倒下去，我兴致很好地停下了水，拔掉管子。  
他的穴口实在太紧，现在红肿地抱在一起，几乎没有什么外泄，那些液体全都鼓鼓囊囊地被锁在他肚子里。他刚刚被玩弄了敏感的腺体，此刻还无法停下腿根的抽搐，只是无助地喘息着。  
肚子略有些挺起，但他努力地佝偻着腰，不允许它露出圆弧的形状，但显然它比看起来更沉重，大概正好压在他膀胱上。  
邓伦只能缩着坐在角落，不安地用手揉着私处，因为他的前列腺刚刚通了关窍，此刻肿大而酸软饥渴。  
我不可能放过他，提着他的肋骨把他抱到浴缸沿上坐着，我的手指伸进他红肿的后穴，感知着他身体的僵硬，慢慢摸索他的肠凸，有尚算清澈的盐水从结合处流出来。他依然挣扎着，却不由自主地随着我的动作而剧烈发抖，他的身体正在变冷，凉沁沁的脚趾磕碰着我的腿，实在很搅扰。  
我把他软团一样的肠凸夹在手指中间乱拧，用指甲在上面划来划去，他扭得就像一尾濒死的鱼：“求求你了，我求你……不要碰我……”  
我低头看他，我有点不敢直视他的脸，因为我会产生我正在欺负蔷薇的错觉，我只能聚焦于他的一滴眼泪，看着它流到邓伦的衣襟里——我猛地扯开它，看见雪白的胸脯上小小的乳头硬挺着。  
干燥的红粒像是袖珍的晒干红花苞，我埋下头去用嘴唇抿住，狠狠地往外一揪，邓伦就被我玩得哭出了声儿，他不敢大声叫，只能呜呜地咬着嘴哭。我用牙不轻不重地碾磨着他的乳粒，那里显然是未经碰触的，有一股淡淡的苹果香。  
邓伦就像一个玩具，但我对待他就像对待一个消耗品，我是个三流的花匠，我强迫玫瑰在我手中枯萎。  
“我求你了，你要什么我都给你，你不能……不要这样……”他的声音潮湿而抖，但极力冷静着，就像我曾经遇到过的商场对手，在赌最后一把的时候，也往往是如此。邓伦似乎察觉到我的沉溺，他轻轻抓着我的头发，却放纵我吸着他的乳头。  
他其实是很聪明的，起码他到此刻还有一丁点儿冷静，让他产生了软化我的企图。  
怪不得豪哥说，邓伦太聪明了。  
我吸着他的乳头含混地想，邓伦就像个智慧又温柔的妈妈，我是个不听话的孩子。于是我听着他劝导般的哀求，只是重重地在他腰上打了一掌。  
然后一切都顺理成章，我的力气越来越大，把他完全压在身下，然后掐着他的大腿根把他向两边撕开，他从那个时候开始无声地不断流泪，他喉咙里有细小而尖锐的声音。  
我把他顶住，然后把他的上半身压过去，使我不能看见那张造孽的脸，虽然我忍不住想，他现在肯定白是白红是红，好看得不得了。  
鸡巴是一捅到底的，也不是到底——确切地说，在我感觉到我被他肠壁的擦伤阻碍住的时候，我才停了下来，然后擦干净涌出穴口的鲜血。但是越擦越多，导致我不得不打开闸门，用水来冲淋。  
他的肠子很热，在血液的浸泡下很快变得软熟，他简直是天生给男人操的，初夜就顺利得不可思议，我想豪哥真有福气。  
我低下头，继续把鸡巴往里挤，揉着他的肚子，我摸到我鸡巴的形状，他肚子里就像有个活蹦乱跳的杏鲍菇。  
他啜泣着，眼泪滴在一滩血上，晕开一个个颜色略淡的圈儿，流动着艳丽而饱满的玫瑰红。虽然我只能看见他的侧脸，但光是这样的色彩，就让我觉得惊人。  
蔷薇被我操的时候，他全身会一点点变粉，最后像颗桃子一样甜嫩柔软，不断滴出半透明的浓稠果汁——当然是由我的精液和他的淫水构成。  
邓伦不一样，他现在很苍白，原本粉色的关节也完全失去了血肉感，他简直正在变成一座玉雕。血淌在他皮肤上，星星点点喷溅在浴缸壁，殷红而触目惊心，有种很惨烈的美感。  
3 0 4  
精液大股大股喷在他肠子里，他的体温已经低得可怕，被体内的滚烫之潮打得一个激灵，他连眼眶都是血红色的，兜不住的眼泪簌簌掉下来。  
邓伦睁眼看我的瞬间，我被那种充满蔑视的恨意击中了，我觉得我的行为很滑稽愚昧，无异于中世纪的异教徒，把圣女芭芭拉钉在十字架上，我拼命拉着她的乳头施暴，我强奸她，但无论我做什么，她的眼神都依然是圣女的眼神。  
我烦躁地抓住邓伦的肩，狠狠把他按在地上，手指粗暴地戳进他的嘴，撑开唇瓣，然后把我的鸡巴送进去，掐住他的下巴让他不能咬合——不能咬合，这当然没有一点儿快感，但是我只是想让他痛苦。  
这种行为更像个愚蠢的暴徒了，我无法走出愚蠢的怪圈，似乎我做什么事情都显得很愚蠢。  
邓伦让我觉得怪异，他干干净净地站在那儿轻轻笑时候，我觉得他脏得让我恶心，但现在他浑身都是我的精液和他的污血，却显得清澈无比。  
我很厌腻地大开精关，让白浆喷进他嘴里，被他吃下肚。我拔出来之后就抓着他的两个细细的手腕，单手拖着他一甩，让他摔在地上。他到的每个地方都被画上蜿蜒的血线，里面掺着浑浊的精液。  
邓伦已经昏过去，我把药随便挤进了他闭不上的穴眼，用一件被我撕废的衣服裹着他的屁股，然后把他塞进了一团被子里。  
大概因为太痛，邓伦在被子里抖得不成样子，他脸奇小，又苍白得吓人，好像快要死了一样。  
我才察觉到蔷薇在我身后，他低着头，两腿之间完全湿了。  
“他亲我，亲我了一下儿。”  
当然指豪哥，我可以想象出，那样的黑暗里，豪哥把他当成邓伦，轻柔地啜吻。  
蔷薇缓慢地解开衣带，露出他挂着清液的女穴，他坐在床上，轻轻摸了摸因情动而绯红的腿根，侧卧下去。  
他把大腿张开，揽过邓伦，和他抱在一起。  
3 0 5  
血液从四条雪白的腿间淡淡地流下来。


End file.
